Depression, Torture, and Revenge
by dbzqueens
Summary: Depression: Goten has a crush on Videl and that doesn't really work out. Torture: Videl worked hours on her hair and Gohan didn't even notice so there will be a punishment. Revenge: Goten will get back at Gohan for dating Videl, with embarrassment.
1. Depression: The Crush

Chapter 1: The CRUSH

At Capsule Corp. two young Saiyans were sleeping in the, brace yourself reader, 23th room on the 16th level in the 9th building on the left side of the hallway. Trunks woke up to the smell of his mother's maid's cooking. In the, here we go again, 20th room on the 14th level also in the 9th building on the right side of the hallway.

(Dear Reader, I know what you're thinking how the hell does this kid smell the food when it is that far away. Well for one thing he is a Saiyan and his air vent somehow is connected to the air vent in that building's kitchen.)

Trunks was wide awake and ready to eat! "Ppsstt Goten get up. Goten ppsstt. Goten."

Goten just rolled over. "Go Away!"

Trunks was shocked. "Did he just yell at me in his sleep!"

(Dear Reader again, I am reading your mind again and I know you are wondering, wait why isn't _the son of Goku_ not the first one waking up to the smell of _food_. Well the thing you don't know is that Goten woke up in the middle of the night and raided the kitchen!)

Trunks was stuck. "Ummm how should I wake him up? Oh I know. _Hey Videl, yeah Goten's just over here sleeping. Guess what he sucks his thumb._"

"NO I DON'T VIDEL! WELL NOT ANYMORE!YOU LOOK PRETTY!" Goten's face was a bright pink. Goten has a huge crush on Videl even though his older brother is dating her, Trunks used this to his advantage.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Trunks was rolling around on the ground laughing.

Goten just admitted to the fact that he has a crush on Videl in public and that he used to suck his thumb. Trunks already knew he just wanted to have some fun with Goten. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY TRUNKS!"

Trunks was laughing so hard he began to cry. "It's pretty funny from where I'm sitting!"

"What ever lets go eat!" Goten got up and left the room, Trunks followed while his laughter began to fade.

Bulma was on her way to wake up the boys then saw Vegeta walking down a hallway.

Then she saw Goten and Trunks in a different hallway. "Oh they're already awake."

"I still can't believe you did that to me." The seven year old said as serious as possible.

Trunks was still giggling. "It was hilarious I was like hey Videl he sucks his thumb and you were like No I don't _well not anymore and you look pretty _and I was like hahaha and I'm hungry."

Goten looked at Trunks. He never acted like this. Ok well he would've done the prank just not the –I was like and you were like– stuff. Goten began to think, which is very rare. *There was something up. Something Trunks was trying to cover up and it had to do with Videl. Goten suddenly knew!*

Bulma walked closer to the boys. "Hey good mor-"

Goten turned towards Trunks, "I know what you're hiding!"

Bulma paused.

Trunks had a worried look on his face.

"I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" Goten started to cry.

"Goten I'm sooooo sorry it's just slipped out!" Trunks was trying his best to keep peace in Capsule Corp.

"I CAN NEVER SHOW MY FACE TO-…" Goten was yelling at Trunks then he saw Vegeta walking down the same hallway up to Bulma. Goten and Trunks turned their heads towards Vegeta.

Vegeta began to yell. "WOMAN! How… how tall am I!"

Bulma was surprised that Vegeta asked that question. "Why do you ask Vegeta?"

Trunks snickered. "I know. We went to the amusement park on Wednesday and he was too short to ride the rides that I needed an adult with. And here is the funny part, MOM WASN'T!"

Vegeta's face was bright red. "Shut Up Boy!"

Bulma looked at Vegeta. "Is that true Vegeta; are you embarrassed that I'm taller than you?"

Vegeta looked like he was gonna Final Flash Trunks but he had a better idea. "KAKKAROT'S YOUNGEST BRAT IS IN LOVE WITH THE FIRST ONE'S MATE!"

Bulma stared at Goten.

"GREAT, WELL THANKS TRUNKS NOW EVERYBODY KNOWS!"

"I didn't tell him I swear!" Trunks was trying to get on Goten's good side.

Bulma just wanted to get things straight. "So Goten _do _you have a crush on Videl?""Well umm… It Doesn't Matter Anymore Now Does It Trunks."

Bulma was kinda getting it. "What does this have to do with Trunks?"

"TRUNKS TOLD VIDEL I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!"

Bulma was surprised that her son did that. And that her husband is jealous of her height. "TRUNKS!"

Trunks was getting frustrated. "It was on ACCIDENT!"

Vegeta just sat there and smiled. This is the most fun he had since he threatened to give Kakkarot a shot with a needle 4 meters long. Only Goku can believe that.

Goten had tears in his eyes. "It doesn't matter Videl comes over to my house almost every day. Now I can't even let her see me."

(Dear Reader, you are probably saying, 'wow a needle 4 meters long! What did Goku do when Vegeta told him that?' Well he did the usual, jumped into ChiChi's arms.)

Bulma couldn't watch the two best friends fight. "Wait, Trunks how did you 'accidentally' tell Videl?"

!FLASHBACK!

Videl Satan just arrived at Capsule Corp. after leaving Gohan at school. "Hey Trunks where is your mom?"

"She went shopping a couple of hours ago she should be back soon, 5 hours is her limit."Trunks said that way casually.

Videl was disturbed. "Ok? I'll just hang out with you."

Trunks was so happy. He was bored so he was glad Videl was going to play with him. "Ok!"

Videl was confused there was no sign of Goten. "Hey, Trunks where's Goten?"

"Oh he's at home making a shrine to you in his closest. Cause he has a HUGE crush on you." Trunks stopped what he was doing at looked up at Videl. "I didn't mean to say that."

Videl was at a loss for words. Goten has a crush on her? Goten. The _seven year old _little brother of her _boyfriend! _

"Videl pretty, pretty, pretty please don't tell Goten that I told you." Trunks was on his knees begging.

Vegeta was walking down the hallway. "_Jingle bells I really smell I gotta take a bath. Oh what fun to take a bath with my Rubber Ducky. I have to take a bath and wash my-"_

Videl and Trunks were staring at Vegeta with their mouths to the floor!

Videl was concealing all her laughter. "Aren't you gonna finish the song oh fearful, deadly, dark prince, bath taking, rubber duck using, Vegeta."

!END FLASHBACK!

Trunks thought for a while. "Well I was talking to myself and she overheard."

And just to make matters worse Gohan and Videl entered the room.

Gohan had a smile on face. "Hey Bulma we're here to pick up Goten. Hey why are you still in your PJ's Goten? And have you been crying?"

Trunks tried to send Videl signs to leave, but she didn't understand.

Videl began to do the most idiotic thing ever. "Hey Goten what's the matter?"

One thing is that Videl is staring at Goten in his pajamas and Videl knows how big of a crush Goten has on her. And worst of all Goten was crying and now she is treating him like he is a baby. (Even though he is only seven. But still, it hurts.)

Videl directed her attention to Trunks who was waving his arms in the air. Goten didn't know what to do so he left. "You can tell Gohan Trunks. I'll go get my stuff."

Gohan was so frustrated. "Will someone tell me what's goin on!"

Videl just looked at Gohan. She, even figured it out. "How can someone so cute be so clueless?"

Gohan was now embarrassed. Vegeta was unsure if he should talk to Videl. She _did _see him sing his bath time song. Oh well it was worth a shot. "I think it's because he's a-"

Videl glared at Vegeta. "Shut it Bath Boy!"

Gohan was still trying to figure it out without Videl's help. Then he gave up. "Videl can you just tell me?"

Videl sighed and wondered how he is the best student in all his classes? "Gohan, Goten has a huge crush on me and Trunks told me then Goten found out now he's upset and embarrassed."

"WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGURE THAT OUT!" Gohan was in shock. He has never seen any signs that Goten _likes_ Videl. Especially when Gohan is dating her.

Videl was waiting. "Well?"

"Well, I know now." Gohan was a little scared he had a bad feeling that he shouldn't have said that.

Videl was disappointed. "GO TALK TO YOUR LITTLE BROTHER YOU JERK BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Ok." Gohan hurried down the hallway so Videl could cool off.

When Gohan went into Trunks' room he found Goten sitting on the bed. He was crying, but when he saw Gohan he wiped the tears away. "Hey Gohan."

Gohan looked at Goten and didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say, *oh to bad for you Goten I'm dating Videl and she loves me AND NOT YOU!* Gohan has to be delicate with this particular situation. Gohan sat next to Goten. "Goten are you ok?"

Goten stared at Gohan. "If by ok you mean crying in front of my crush. Being humiliated in front of the person I have a crush on by my best friend, in front of my best friend's parents, and not to mention the girl's boyfriend a.k.a. MY OLDER BROTHER. Then I'm GREAT!"

Gohan didn't realize that Goten felt that way. "Goten I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter I just wanna forget about it. Lets just go home. I need to spend some time away from Videl."

Goten stood up and started to walk out the door. Then he noticed Gohan was still sitting down on the bed. "Gohan lets go. Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah well Goten it's gonna be a little hard to spend time away from Videl."

Goten was depressed once again. "She's spending the rest of the day at our house isn't she? Its ok I will just suffer through the fly home then go into my room. Problem solved."

Gohan was still sitting down "Goten I'm real sorry but Videl's dad went out of town for a red carpet event. And he took his maid with him cause he going to be in a condo because he can't cook let alone clean. So before I knew what going on I asked her dad if she can stay with us until he comes back. And he said yes."

Goten sat on the floor. "Gohan."

Gohan looked at the depressed child. "What is it Goten?"

"Kill me. I want you to do a Kamehameha Wave and Kill me. Right now, I'm ready. Tell mommy and daddy I love them and I that I forgive Trunks."

"Goten I'm not going to kill you. It is ok I will just leave you here with Trunks and have dad pick you up later, ok?"

Goten was a little relieved cause now he doesn't have to fly home with Videl and Gohan in an awkward silence. "Ok."

Gohan got up and left the room while Goten is still sitting. He walked back to where everyone was. Everyone was still there except Videl. "Bulma where's Videl?"

"What you didn't see her she went to go check on you and Goten. Speaking of Goten, where is he?"

"WHAT! Awww man I left Goten in Trunks' room." Gohan is now regretting his decision.

_~In Trunks's Room~_

Goten was still on the floor frustrated. "I can't believe Trunks told Videl I have a crush on her. Oh well it's not his fault."

Videl was standing at the door way looking at Goten. "Hey Goten."

Goten immediately stopped what he was doing. And if Videl didn't know better she thought she heard Goten say shit. "Hi Videl."

Videl walked over to Trunks bed at sat down. "I'm so sorry. But if you ask me it's sweet."

Goten is now miserable. "Videl."

"Yes Goten?"

"Do you like me?"

Videl froze. Well what is she supposed to say? _What would Vegeta say: Hell no brat. What would Bulma say: Sure sweetie? What would ChiChi say: Have I met her?_ This is useless. "Goten I do love you."

Goten started to smile.

"Goten, I'm sorry, but I love you like a little brother."

Goten began to tear up.

"I'm sooo sorry. You do know I am dating your brother."

Goten was mad. Not at Videl but at Gohan. "It's ok Videl!" Goten was doing his best to sound like nothing happened.

Videl was confused but kinda happy that she got that out of the way. "Ok Goten lets go back to the others."

As Goten and Videl walked down the incredibly freakin long hallway, Gohan rushed up to them. "Is everything ok?"

Videl looked at Goten. "Yep. We're fine."

Gohan was relieved. "Hey, Gohan can I still stay here PLEASE! Trunks help me.

Trunks was sooo happy that Goten wasn't mad at him anymore. "Yeah, PLEASE!"

Bulma and Gohan stared at each other. "Bulma is it ok with you?"

"Of course."

Goten and trunks ran toward Trunks room. "Wait, Trunks I'm still hungry."

"You're right so am I. Ok then, TO THE KITCHEN!"

Gohan, Videl, Bulma, and even Vegeta nearly fell over when the two hyperactive Saiyans run past them. Videl sat up straight. "I know I don't really say things like this, but WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM I GONNA KICK THEIR ASS' FOR RUINING MY HAIR!"

Gohan was speechless. "Videl just calm down."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SPENT ON GETTING MY HAIR DONE! AND SPEAKING OF THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE!"

Vegeta walked away. "Kakkabrat."

Gohan turned from Videl. "Did you just call me Kakkabrat?"

Vegeta was still walking away. "Yep. You really don't have a Saiyan name so I made one. Your father's name is Kakkarot and you are a Brat so I will now call you Kakkabrat."

Videl was annoyed. "He is not a brat! But he is a jerk for not noticing my hair. So your punishment is you have to take me shopping."

Gohan hated shopping with Videl. She always has to try on everything. "Videl please be reasonable."

"You're right I should be reasonable shouldn't I? Ok your new punishment is you still have to take me shopping but now I am also gonna shop for you."

Gohan was depressed. "So much for reasonable."

"Oh yeah and Gohan. You have to try on all the clothes I pick out for you."

"What did I do to deserve this?"


	2. Why Saiyans Should NOT Do Chores

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN DBZ OR ITS _**fabulous **_CHARACTERS!

Author's Note: AGES: Goten: 7 Trunks: 8 Gohan: 17 Videl: 17... REASON I AM WRITING THIS: I have no idea!

Videl and Gohan eagerly left Capsule Corp. and shortly arrived at Gohan's house to his loving mother. "GOHAN WHERE THE HELL IS GOTEN!" Ok well loving on most occasions.

Gohan was terrified. "I left him at Capsule Corp. Was that bad?"

"…"

"….Mommy?"

"And Why Didn't You Ask ME If He Could Stay!" ChiChi was trying to be as calm as possible.

"Well? You see he…umm…Goten and Videl…err…"

"DON'T START BLAMING THINGS ON VIDEL!" ChiChi started to think, what Bulma told her. _Just take deep breaths. _"Gohan, he is _my_ son"

"And Dad?"

"Is He In The Room?"

"No."

"Then he is _my_ son."

"Yes ma'am." Gohan knew talking back to his mother was a mistake so he decided to shut up and let her have her way.

Videl was trying to hold back all her laughter so she went to sit down on the couch. You know to get a better view of Gohan, I mean the argument.

_-Mean While-_

"I refuse to do such meaningless tasks!" Vegeta shouted.

"Well you're going to do it whether you like it or not!"

"I shall not!"

Trunks and Goten was sitting at the table eating they're 6th bowl of cereal while watching Bulma and Vegeta fight. "Trunks which one do you think is gonna win?"

"Well, it's usually mom."

"It's either you do some chores around the house, or YOU can cook for everyone!" Bulma fired back and crossed her arms.

Vegeta thought about that, contemplating his options. Bulma smirked like her husband. She knew him very well. She had just won this argument. "Fine! I'll do the blasted chores!"

"And watch the kids."

"WHAT! HELL NO!" Vegeta replied instantly.

"Vegeta Don't Cuss With The Children In The Room!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I WILL NOT WATCH THE BOY AND THE SPAWN OF MY MORTAL ENEMY!"

"You and Goku are friends. You know, since you fused."

"Don't EVER speak of that!"

Bulma saw Vegeta blushing and decided to take advantage of it. "I think you would look cute doing a Fusion Dance and with an earring."

Goten put his head to the table. "GROSS!

"Woman! FINE!"

Bulma smiled and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. "Thank you very much!"

Goten fell out of his chair. "I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

Trunks was just staring at his best friend spazzing on the floor. "Goten what are you doing?"

"My eyes they burn!"

"Whatever. Mom where are you going?" Trunks started to drag Goten to the couch.

"There was an emergency at work and now I have to meet some important person. And I have to get going." Bulma gave her only son a hug. "Be good for your father."

"Ok. See ya."

_~5 minutes later~_

"I do not believe she expects me to do such a task as the laundry!" Vegeta grumbled. The Prince of all Saiyans was currently in the laundry room. The kids were behind him, watching his reactions and giggling.

Vegeta trying to do laundry was quite the entertainment.

"Uh…Dad? I thought you put the clothes in first?" Trunks asked in confusion. Vegeta was trying to get the machine to function, while the clothes weren't even in the washing machine yet.

"I do not know how to operate these infernal contraptions!" Vegeta grumbled tossing the clothes violently into the machine. He then got out the list that Bulma had given him. "I have no idea how to do any of this! Laundry, pull weeds from the yard, mop, clean the rooms, and change a light bulb? I have no desire to do such things!"

"I know how to do that stuff!" Goten raised his hand and grinned. Trunks, not willing to be outdone by Goten, quickly raised his hand and started waving it everywhere. In the process hitting Goten straight in the face.

"Ooh! I help mom with these things all the time! Ok sometimes…partly? Well I know how to do it!"

Vegeta looked to the kids and smirked. He had an idea "How would you like to play a game?"

(A/N: Smirking is like Grinning and Grinning is like Smiling! YAY Vegeta Smiled!)

"I want to!" Goten cheered.

"Me too!"

"Well, this is how this game is going to be played. Both of you are going to get half of the list. Whichever person finishes their list first get's to eat double their lunch today. Although I will change the light bulb, seeing as you can't reach it."

"You're going down, Goten!" Trunks smirked.

Goten looked positively excited at the challenge. "Nuh-uh, Trunks! I'm gonna win!"

Vegeta ripped the list in half giving one side to Goten and the other side to Trunks. "Ready? Set…LEAVE!" Trunks reading that the first thing was to clean the rooms started running out of the laundry room.

Goten read the first thing, seeing as it was the laundry, and started getting all the stuff he needed and putting it on the floor. "Well that's all the stuff I need!"

Vegeta, seeing as his work was being done for him, smirked to himself and walked out of the room, heading off to his gravity room.

"This rooms a mess! Whose room is this?" Trunks looked at the battleground of a room that belonged to him. "Oh."

"I'll still get done first!" Trunks assured. He looked around the room seeing toys, clothes, and games covering the floor. "I'll just uh…put it all in the closet!"

He started to shove things into the closet. After he finished throwing stuff into the closet he made the bed and threw whatever didn't belong into the closet. Once he finished he had a hard time trying to figure out how to get the closet closed.

Satisfied, Trunks looked around. "To the next room!"

_-Now to Goten-_

Goten opened a large bottle of laundry detergent. "How does this even help me?" Goten scratched the back of his head, in the _classic_ Son pose. "Um…mom always puts some of this stuff into the machine before turning it on!"

He started to slowly pour in the detergent but, seeing as it was too slippery, He accidentally dropped it, causing the entire bottle to pour into the clothing filled machine. "Uh…how much was I supposed to put in? Oh well!"

He pressed the button and closed the lid on the machine, hearing the noise whatever washing machines make. Goten looked at the list in his hand. "Now I have to pull the weeds from the yard! Ok I know how to do that!" Goten sped to the yard.

Vegeta, in the middle of his training, paused when he saw the spawn of Kakkarot run past the door. Realizing the only chore he was truly responsible for was the light bulb that needed to be changed, he figured he might as well do it now before the woman started World War III

Grabbing the light bulb box he walked out into the hallway. He saw a dark spot above his head and then opened the light bulb box.

Vegeta stared at the light bulb in his hand.

Vegeta stared at the light bulb overhead.

He stared at the light bulb in his hand again.

Then stared at the light bulb overhead.

He stared at both light bulbs.

"How the hell do you change a light bulb? Stupid kids I forgot they can fly! They could've easily done this!"

_-Back to our purple haired friend-_

"Ok done mopping!" Trunks spoke as he slipped over the now wet and soapy floor. He was desperately trying to clean up as much water as he possibly could, seeing as he has knocked over the entire bucket of water. He figured it will dry on its own so he left.

_~Now our Goku look alike~_

Goten was covered in dirt after coming from pulling out all of the weeds, and some flower beds in the process. He looked at the paper with the chores on it. "Am I done yet?"

_~With the Prince of all Saiyans~_

"Damn this infernal device!" Vegeta shouted after crushing another light bulb in his hands. He was down to the last bulb and he still hadn't managed to get the blasted light bulb out of the ceiling.

He flew up and instead of calmly reading the instructions on how to get it out of the ceiling; he ripped the bulb (and a mighty good portion of the ceiling) out and threw it to the ground. He then looked at the bulb in his hands and stuck it in the ceiling. The light still didn't work but he got it in there. "There. Good enough. Done." Vegeta snorted and walked away to the kitchen for a not-so-little snack.

The two demi saiyans saw Vegeta in the kitchen and ran to him. (At that same time) Bulma walked through the front door and screamed before the kids could claim their victory. "What Happened To My House! VEGETA!"

The saiyan Prince walked towards his wife while the –innocent- children ran up to her. "I WON!" The two boys said that at the exact same time. And began a staring contest.

"Won what!" Bulma was about to explode.

Goten was hopping up and down with excitement. "Doing Chores!"

"I finished first." Trunks stuck his tongue out at Goten.

"Did Not!"

"Did To!"

"Did Not!"

"Did To!"

Bulma turned toward Vegeta with rage. "C-Chores?"

When Bulma was about to yell at Vegeta Goku appeared in front of them. "Hey Guys…Whoa what happened here?"

"DADDY!" Goten tackled his father and landed in a puddle of soapy water. "AHHH SOAP IN MY EYES!"

Trunks started to back up slowly. "Hehehe woops."

Bulma ran to see what damage was done throughout her house. Besides the fact the floors were soaked with dirt stains on the floor. Suds were coming out of the washing machine. There were holes in the ground outside from where Goten tried pulling weeds and there was a piece of the ceiling from where Vegeta tried changing the light bulb.

"Woman that's why Saiyans don't do chores." Vegeta smirked and walked off to the kitchen

"Daddy can Trunks come over?" Goten and Trunks were giving Goku 'puppy dog' look.

"Sure! Only if Bulma says yes." Goku was trying desperately to stand up without falling back down.

Trunks and Goten ran up to Bulma. "Sure, I have to have a little talk with Vegeta anyway."

Goten started whispering to Trunks. "Trunks can you help me with something?"

"Uh sure, what is it?"

"I need your expertise. I want to embarrass Gohan in front of Videl and you're the only one I know who could help me."

"Well Goten, you've come to the right person."

**Authors Note: PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, hope you liked it! Oh did I mention, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! This is literally the last time I am saying this. The dbzqueens now have a permanent Disclaimer on our profile. If you don't believe me check yourself.

"Ok lets get down to business." Trunks said as he and Goten sat down on the floor in Goten's room. "We need ideas."

"How about we shove pillows in his face!" Goten said cheerfully.

"No that's too easy… I got it! We could write a letter to the nerdiest girl at Gohan's school and say that he would want to dump Videl for her…no that's mean. Oh I got it we write a letter to the nerdiest guy at Gohan's school saying that he wants to be best friends with him, and sign Gohan's name." Trunks suggested.

Goten just sighed. "But Trunks, _Gohan_ is the nerdiest guy at his school."

Trunks shook his shamefully. The person who killed Cell is a complete dork. How does he even have a girlfriend? "Well what else do you think?"

"Um? How about…no that won't work. Oh I have the perfect thing in my diary, let me go and get it." Goten jumped up and went to his closet.

"Excuse me?" Trunks had a very confused look on his face. "Your what?"

Goten came back with a small notebook and started flipping through the pages. "Found it!"

"That's not what I think it is." Trunks looked at the book, he was worried about Goten. "Wait you _write_? Part of me still thinks you can't _read_?"

"Just look." Goten pushed it toward Trunks.

Trunks grabbed it and started to read. He started to do the famous evil Vegeta smirk. "You are a genius, this is perfect. How long is Videl staying at your house?"

Goten looked up at the ceiling then back at Trunks. "Gohan told me a week and four days."

"Why didn't you just say a week and a half?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Because a week is se..seven days? Then that would mean….uhh…there would be…?"

"Goten stop you're gonna break your brain!"

"CAN THAT HAPPEN!" Goten exclaimed frightfully.

"My dad said when people like you and your dad try to think really hard they break their brains."

ChiChi walked in the room and Goten threw his 'diary' across the room under his bed. "What's going on in here?"

The boys looked at each other with a scared look then back at ChiChi. "NOTHING!"

ChiChi knew something was going on because they spoke in unison. "Ok, I'm going to go start on dinner, Videl is in the living room, and Gohan is taking a shower. Come get me if you need anything."

Once she left the boys could finally breathe. "Wow Trunks that was close."

"I know. Well lets go!"

"Kay."

Goten and Trunks were headed out of the room but stopped when Trunks ran to Goten's bed and grabbed the book and flipped it open. "A million pictures of Videl, Videl is pretty, Videl is pretty, Videl is pretty, Videl is pretty, Videl is pretty, Videl is pretty, blah blah blah… Trunks Is Mean?"Trunks turned toward Goten.

"I was mad at you then. Hehehe…" Goten tried to take his 'diary' back but Trunks walked forward, making Goten miss. "Trunks give it back."

"Wait I wanna find something in this thing that doesn't have to do with Videl. Oh here's something, '_Why does daddy steal my food?_' Really that's the only thing that's in here not about Videl. The _rude_ comment about me and 'the plan' doesn't count."

Goten snatched the book back when Trunks wasn't looking and dropped it on the floor. "Come on lets put operation 'Embarrass Gohan In Front of Videl and…uh…' what else?"

Trunks stood up and headed for the door towards Goten. "And 'For Fun and Revenge' "

"YEA!" The two boys ran out toward the bathroom where Gohan was.

_~IN THE KITCHEN~_

"What were those boys hiding from me?" ChiChi questioned. She put down her _cooking_ frying pan and walked toward Goten's room. "If I was Goten what would I hide and where would it be?"

She then saw a book in the middle of the floor with the words 'Goten's Dairy' on the cover. "Well that's convenient."

She started looking through the pages. "Bulma was right he really does have a crush on Videl. How Cute!"

_-Twelve pictures of Videl later-_

"Wow he has quite the obsession." *flipping pages* "oh what's this, _'REVENGE PLAN FOR GOHAN: While Gohan is taking a shower we _sneak_ in and take his clothes and towel.' _Wait Gohan's taking a shower right now I have to hurry if I wanna watch! This is just the next step to grandchildren! But I can't wish for grandchildren while everyone is hungry."

ChiChi decided to go get dinner ready then go watch the beginning process to grandchildren.

(A/N: When it says taking his clothes to the boys that means shirt and pants. Not underwear. They are still at the age that nudity is a scary thing.)

_~Now Back To Our Favorite Two Hyper-Active Demi Saiyans~_

"Hahaha, you ready Goten?"

"Yea!" The best friends quietly entered the bathroom that contained Gohan.

Trunks signaled Goten to stay quiet and get his older brother's clothes. While Goten did that Trunks grabbed Gohan's towel and they both hurried out to Goten's room.

A/N: I am sooo sorry it took so long to add one small chapter to this small story. I just wanna let you guys know I got lazy and I had writers block for a few weeks but I'm cured! SO I'M BACK BABY! Please Review!


	4. Caught

**Authors Note: Well sorry for the delay but hey it's here right…*silence*… hehehe rough crowd.**

Before the two demi-saiyans could make it back to Goten's room they were stopped, by Videl. "Hey boys, what you got there?" Videl looked at the two articles of clothing in Goten's hand.

Trunks rushed in front of Goten. "Uh…some…BLANKETS 'cause we're cold!"

Videl lifted her eyebrows, she knew something was up. "Blankets…right."

Trunks and Goten started to back up slowly to make a brake for it, but Videl wasn't done with them. "So where's Gohan?"

Goten stiffened. "He's down the hall taking a shower."

"Oh." Videl had a slight blush.

_~In the bathroom with Gohan~_

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Gohan just finished his shower. He's standing there dripping wet staring at his underwear. "WHERE'S MY TOWEL AND CLOTHES!"

~In the hallway with our Little Trouble Makers and Videl~

"What was that?" Videl turned toward the bathroom, and then glared at the boys. "What did you do?"

Trunks looked at his wrist. "Oh wow look at the time got to go, bye Videl!"

Videl ran in front of Trunks. "You're not wearing a watch."

"Well I better go find one."

Goten started to whisper to Trunks. "She caught us what do we do now?"

"She still doesn't know what we did so let me do all the talking and follow my lead." Trunks whispered back.

Videl stood there watching the whispering boys. "I'm only gonna ask one more time, what did you do to Gohan?"

"What are you talking about? We couldn't have done anything; we were in Goten's room the whole time." Trunks insisted.

Videl glared at Goten and knew she can make _him_ crack. "Goten?"

Goten froze. He hasn't had enough training for this. "Uhhh…"

He looked at Trunks for help. "Like I said we were in his room."

Videl shifted to the right to see what was behind Goten's back. But he turned. "Goten? Can I see your _blanket_?"

"No…" Goten mumbled.

Videl knew what to do. "Please…?" She said in a sweet voice.

"I…er…uh…sur-"

"NO!" Trunks cut Goten off before he blew it for the both of them. "We got to go."

Videl stepped on Goten's untied shoe lace. "I don't think so."

Goten slipped and dropped Gohan's pants. "Dammit." Trunks sighed and chuckled as Videl gave him the 'after I take care of this you're dead' look. "We couldn't find a blanket?"

"Oh Gohan…" Videl grabbed her boyfriend's clothes and headed for the bathroom.

ChiChi couldn't have picked a better time to walk into the room. "Where's Videl headed to?"

She saw the clothes in Videl's hands. "Yes? I'm not too late! Oh and I'll deal with you boys later."

**Authors Note: I know this is a short Chapter but I tried, I really did. I hoped you liked it though! Please, feel free to review.**


	5. She has the clothes

**Author's Note: Before I start the story I would like to give all my readers my deepest apology. I haven't updated this story for literally months, and that's COMPLETELY unacceptable. I thank all the people who didn't give up on this story. I have been having major writer's block and I've been busy, but that's not a good excuse for not posting a new chapter for two (or maybe even three) whole months. I am ashamed. Ok that's enough of my endless babble, onto the thing you've been waiting for!~**

Videl ran up to the bathroom door and knocked. "Gohan?"

Gohan started to panic slightly. He mentally told himself to get it together. "What's up Videl?" _'That was so stupid! 'What's up? I'm such an idiot.'_ Gohan thought.

"Well are you missing pants, a shirt, and a towel?" Videl chuckled to herself.

Gohan lost the little self control he had left and thought, _'How could this even happen? How did she end up with my clothes?'_

"Gohan? I know you're in there."

Gohan was going crazy how in the world could this happen. "Uh…Videl?"

"Yes Gohan?" Videl was rather calm about this situation.

"H-How did you get my clothes?" Videl could hear the nervousness in his voice.

Videl looked back down the hall where she left Goten and Trunks. "I'll explain later. So are you going to open the door or what?"

"What!" Gohan nearly fell over from shock.

"Wow, I never really heard anyone actually pick 'what'. Ok so let me rephrase my question, are you going to open the door so I can give you your clothes?" Videl could hear Gohan starting to freak out again.

'_Is she crazy! She knows I'm just in my underwear!' _Gohan stood there dumbfounded on what to do next. It took him a couple of minutes for his mind to fully comprehend Videl's words. "Videl, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Gohan, Erasa and I've been in the guys' locker room at school. I saw you in your underwear and Erasa saw Sharpner in his." Videl chuckled. "So there is really nothing to hide, unless you have embarrassing underwear on."

Gohan was speechless. Moments later he snapped back to reality. "Videl, Why The Hell Would You Go Into The Guys' Locker Room!"

"We had to talk to Coach, but we couldn't find him, so we split up to look. How were we supposed to know you guys get dressed so freaking slow. I mean come on Gohan, _Erasa_ beat you guys. Now open the door, you owe me a shopping trip."

"Ugh…I…err…fine." Gohan reached for the door and turned the knob. He only opened it wide enough to fit his arm through and still keep his body shielded by the door. "Can you give my clothes to me?"

"Gohan…you have got to be kidding me. When I said open the door I meant the whole way."

No this way I can get my clothes without being seen and take you to the store, so then everyone will be happy." Gohan shook his hand indicating that he wanted her to hand his clothes over.

"I wouldn't be that happy." Videl whispered under her breath.

Since Gohan has his saiyan hearing, he thought he hear d Videl say something. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." She placed Gohan's clothes in his hands.

He struggled with getting the garments through the small opening. He was doing well until his pants got caught on the door knob.

Gohan didn't notice until he fully pulled his hand back into the bathroom. Videl saw the item fall, yet she didn't say anything until she saw Gohan that notice. "Gohan you kinda dropped your pants."

Gohan looked down at the piece of clothing on the floor. "Oh, woops." He bent down took pick up his trousers and didn't realize that he opened the door more than he would please.

Videl smiled when she saw her boyfriend's dinosaur covered boxers. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from giggling. Gohan saw this action and was confused on why she was acting like that.

He picked up his pants, while he was standing back up he understood what was amusing his girlfriend. "Videl!" He quickly shut the door.

Videl walked over and knocked on the door. Hearing no answer she decided just to go ahead and talk since she knew he was listening. "Gohan, I'm sorry, plus _you_ opened the door. And told you I already saw you in your underwear before."

"Then why did you laugh!" Well at least he was responding.

"I didn't laugh because I thought it was funny, I did a girlish giggle because I thought it was cute." Videl had a slight blush.

There was a silence. Videl was beginning to wonder if there was a window in the bathroom and Gohan silently escaped.

ChiChi then came up behind Videl. "Hello Videl, what's going on?"

Videl jumped when she heard the owner of the Son house. "Huh? ChiChi! Hi."

"Is Gohan finished with his shower yet?" What ChiChi was actually thinking was, _'IS IT GOING TO BE A BOY OR A GIRL!'_

"No, he is getting dressed. There was an incident with his clothes, Trunks and Goten, and…yeah." ChiChi grinned when she saw a small blush on Videl's cheeks.

"Okay, so are you and Gohan going to the mall?" ChiChi said trying to decide, if they are going, should she call Bulma and follow them.

As if on cue, Gohan emerged from the bathroom fully clothed and prepared to go. "Are you ready Videl? Oh, hey mom."

"Hi sweetie, so you two are going. Well in that case, be home by 10:00p.m. sharp, don't be late. Okay I think that's it, don't have too much fun while you're gone." ChiChi winked whilst Gohan shielded his face from his mother and Videl so they wouldn't see his deep blush.

ChiChi cheerfully headed toward the kitchen until she remembered two problems that needed to be dealt with. The first one was the demon duo; the second…is just Goten in general.

**Author's Note: Okay I just wanna apologize, again, for taking forever to update this story. But to let you guys know I AM BACK AND READY FOR ACTION! I have no more writers block for this story and I **_**will**_** finish it. I also want to thank all my reviewers, readers, the people who read me and y sister's other stories, the people who just visit our profile; and heck, even the people who just read the summary for our stories! I would like to thank all of you. =D ~R&R~**


	6. The Interrogation

**Author's Note: Here is chapter six! Yay! Well I'm back! Again! Hehehe, sorry I keep disappearing, it's really hard to post new chapters of stories with school and all. Lets just pray that summer comes unbelievably fast. Anyway, I hope enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

ChiChi made her way down to Goten's room. She opened the door to her youngest son's room only to find Trunks on his cell phone and Goten coloring.

"Hi mommy." Goten said while picking a different color to draw with.

ChiChi put her hands on her hips. Even though she wants grandchildren, ChiChi couldn't let Goten and Trunks do such things without being punished. "Goten, why did you go into the bathroom and take your brother's clothes?" Goten put down his crayons and turned away from his mother. Trunks slowly put his phone down to watch the scene. "Goten, answer me."

The black haired demi saiyan grabbed his colors then continued to draw while facing his wall. "I don't wanna talk about it." He said in a hushed tone.

ChiChi was shocked. She never heard Goten sound so upset. "Honey, we need to talk. I know you don't want to, but we have to."

The seven year old finished coloring his picture. "Okay." He turned around toward his mother. "IT WAS TRUNKS' IDEA!"

"WHAT! IT WAS IN YOUR DIARY!"

"DON'T SAY THAT WITH MY MOMMY IN THE ROOM!"

"I'LL SAY WHAT I WANT! AND WHY DO YOU EVEN CALL YOUR MOM 'MOMMY'!"

"I HAVE MY REASONS!"

"Trunks! Goten!" The two chibis ceased their arguing and faced ChiChi. "I want an actual answer, now."

Trunks and Goten were silent. Goten didn't want to admit his crush on Videl to his mother. And Trunks really didn't feel like having Goten get mad at him _again_ for telling about his crush, _again_.

ChiChi sat down on the other end of Goten's bed. "Well? Are you going to answer me?"

Goten sat up straight thinking of a response to give his mother. Once he came to the conclusion that he had nothing to say, he picked up another one of his colors and began drawing another picture.

Trunks saw this action. He knows very well that Goten wouldn't want his mother to know about Goten's crush on Videl. But there is no other choice; they would have to tell her.

ChiChi, knowing that she won't get an answer anytime soon, decided to speak up. "Would it help if I said that I already know about Goten's feelings for Videl?"

Both of the demi saiyans snapped their heads toward ChiChi. Goten was the first to recover from the sudden statement. "How did you find out?"

"Well to be honest, Bulma. But the diary with a million pictures of Videl in the middle of the room helped to you know?" The raven haired mother pointed to the spot where the diary sat no more than ten minutes ago.

Trunks put his cell phone in his pocket. "Wow my mom can't keep one secret even if her life depends on it."

"Now, why did you take Gohan's clothes?" ChiChi asked while getting more impatient by the second.

Goten really didn't feel like getting in trouble today so he knew he had to make up something, and fast.

Our lavender-haired friend can clearly see Goten struggling to think of a lie. Trunks might as well help him out, being the son of Vegeta and all.

"Uhhh well, it all started when Goten and I walked into the living room and we saw them watching TV."

"And then we sat down on the floor in front of the couch." Goten said adding to the tale.

Trunks smiled at his partner in crime. "And they were watching a really weird show called…uh…"

"Banana Pickles On Ice Skates!" The seven year old blurted with excitement.

"Yeah! But the banana pickle wasn't a banana pickle it was-"

"A Dragon!"

"With purple polka dots!"

"With orange stripes!"

"That had a blue sombrero!"

Goten giggled at Trunks' comment. "But it was upside down!"

"Filled with cheese!"

"Then all of the sudden-"

"It Came Out Of The TV!" Trunks started acting out his story and Goten soon followed.

"And Threatened To Kidnap Videl!"

"But Gohan Wouldn't let it!"

"So the dragon turned into a PIG!"

"With ORANGE polka dots!"

"And YELLOW stripes!"

Trunks was getting the hang of this story. "And-"

"STOP!" ChiChi flung her hands into the air signaling silence. "I want the truth and I want it now."

Goten and Trunks were hushed. Maybe they did go a little too far. Trunks decided to speak up. "Well Aunt ChiChi, this is what really happened. My dad was soo mad at Gohan for not sparring with him he snuck inside Gohan's room and put itching powder in his clothes. So, being the responsible miniature adults we are, Goten and I decided it was up to us to sneak inside the bathroom and get Gohan's clothes and switch them out before it was too late. You're welcome."

ChiChi didn't believe Trunks one bit, so she turned to her youngest son. Knowing if worse comes to worse she can always break him. "Goten is all of that true?"

Goten suddenly found his shoes very interesting but snapped his head up to face his mother when feeling a nudge in the arm by Trunks. "Yes ma'am."

**Author's Note: Well that's the end of Chapter six of DTR! I want to say thank you to all of the people that never lose hope in the stories that take more time to update than others. Trust me, they will all be completed. Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Thanks!~**


End file.
